Une autre promesse
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Une Promesse : suite Neji et Naruto, ensemble un matin. Cette scène se répètera t elle ?


**Titre : **Une (autre) promesse  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Beaucoup plus sombre que le one shot précédent, il faut bien moyenner.  
**Rating :** On va mettre NC-17 pour éviter que les plus jeunes ne soit choqués. _Ceci dit, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a un lemon._  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" appartiennent à qui détient les droits, si tant est que ce soit toujours Kishimoto Masashi  
**Note :** Fuyez (encore).  
**Note 2 : **Si vous n'avez pas lu "Une promesse", ce n'est pas un drame. Mais c'est mieux si vous l'avez lu. Allez la lire. Fuyez. Et revenez lire celle-là.

**Une (autre) promesse**

Les oiseaux chantaient depuis longtemps déjà dehors lorsque Neji émergea d'un profond sommeil. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il s'étira et bailla tout son saoule. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Mais il avait un peu mal au dos, il fallait bien l'avouer. Neji ouvrit alors les yeux pour constater qu'il n'était pas seul (ce qui expliquait un si bon sommeil). Naruto respirait calmement, la tête dans l'unique oreiller, allongé sur le ventre, nu (ce qui expliquait le mal de dos). Neji sourit en se rappelant la nuit précédente. Il regrettait de n'avoir pu partager sa première expérience avec Naruto qui, lui, la lui avait offerte de bon cœur. Le sourire s'élargie encore plus rien qu'à cette idée. Le jonin eut du mal à reprendre une expression sérieuse digne de lui-même et de l'illustre clan Hyûga tout en se levant pour prendre une douche. Il préparerait le petit déjeuner ensuite, ce qui réveillerait doucement Naruto et tout serait parfait, pensait Neji.

Il eut du mal à nettoyer correctement ses cheveux dans lesquels du sperme avait séché. Pour avoir déjà expérimenté de genre de désagrément, Neji se maudissait. Il devrait les attacher la prochaine fois, pensa-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendu aux lèvres. Neji sortait à peine de la salle de bain lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il vérifia qu'on ne voyait pas le salon-chambre de son petit appartement depuis l'entrée puis ouvrit la porte sans s'apercevoir qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette vaguement nouée autours des reins. Le vent frais entre ses cuisses le lui rappela dès qu'il ouvrit la porte mais il était trop tard : TenTen lui faisait face, un geyser de sang remplaçant son nez.

"Ah, bonjour, fit Neji avec le visage le plus neutre possible.  
- Bon … bonjour ! Je suis venue te chercher pour aller à l'entraînement.  
- Dis à Maître Gaï que je ne viens pas aujourd'hui et que je m'en excuse, s'il-te-plaît.   
- ça ne va pas ? demanda TenTen immédiatement inquiète.  
- J'ai vu Naruto hier soir après notre rendez-vous et on a un peu trop bu, expliqua Neji."

Et c'était la vérité, il occultait simplement qu'ensuite ils avaient baisé jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne pour cause d'hypoglycémie. Neji eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un sourire radieux qui ne plairait certainement pas à TenTen. La jeune fille prit un air faussement mécontent et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son petit ami sur la joue. Neji joue le jeu jusqu'à ce que sa coéquipière s'en aille. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la pièce principale, Naruto était réveillé, allongé sur le ventre et semblant ne pas vouloir bouger. Tête dans le cul, pensa Neji avec un sourire satisfait. Il s'assit à côté de son amant et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Bonjour, bien dormi ?"

Naruto tourna la tête et le regarda au fond des yeux puis grogna.

"Mal au dos … enfin, plus bas."

Neji sourit d'une manière que Naruto aurait qualifiée de démentielle s'il n'était pas dans un état second. Le brun se pencha et embrassa le blond en le tournant sur le dos. Les deux adolescents restèrent un bon moment à profiter avant que leurs ventres ne se manifestent. Neji se fit un devoir de quoi les sustenter tandis que Naruto se traînait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir au dessus d'un petit lavabo et se trouva des cernes à faire pâlir de jalousie Uchiha Itachi. Naruto se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour se réveiller. A ce train-là, il s'endormirait sous la douche s'il ne s'activait pas. Il ouvrit en grand le robinet d'eau chaude et resta sous le jet tant qu'il n'eut pas l'impression d'être brûlé au troisième degré. Cherchant ensuite la bonne température tout en fouillant dans un petit panier en plastique contenant une quantité impressionnante de shampooings et de savons. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié de trouver une bouteille de shampooing pour "des reflets toujours plus lumineux". Neji aimait être le premier et le meilleur par la même occasion. Il avait toutes ses chances d'un point de vue physique, pensa Naruto. Neji était beau garçon, après tout, même si ses yeux en terrorisaient plus d'une.

Chassant ses pensées par la fenêtre, Naruto arrêta de rêvasser et entreprit de se laver, frottant énergiquement, une habitude profondément ancrée après trois années d'entraînement avec l'ermite pervers Jiraiya. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas souvent en ville, préférant les chemins détournés sans auberge sur plus de cent kilomètres. Les douches avaient été rares et les bains hypothétiques et maintenant que Naruto était revenu à Konoha, il aimait faire des ablutions matin et soir, même si elles étaient courtes. Naruto nettoya avec soin son pénis, arme inestimable de la gente masculine. Des bribes de la nuit lui revinrent : Neji le caressant, Neji le branlant, Neji le léchant, Neji le …

Une vague nausée prit Naruto en traître. Le blond secoua la tête. Pourquoi ça le mettait mal à l'aise ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une interaction avec une autre personne. Et puis, en tant que shinobi, il pouvait très bien être violé ou bien se servir de son corps de cette manière pour arriver à ses fins. Il respira un bon coup et glissa sa main entre ses jambes pour nettoyer son anus. Il avait encore un peu mal en appuyant dessus. Naruto se remémora parfaitement le moment où Neji s'était avancé en lui et il en eut mal au ventre. Contenant une envie de vomir magistrale, Naruto arrêta l'eau et tâtonna pour trouver une serviette. Ça n'allait pas, il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence. La serviette, pourtant propre, était imprégnée de l'odeur de Neji et rien que cela fit mal au cœur de Naruto. Il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, avisant Neji en train de rouler son omelette dans sa poêle avec toute la patience et la dextérité que cela prenait.

"Pardon, Neji, je peux pas."

Neji haussa un sourcil et en oublia son omelette qui commença à sérieusement roussir. Voyant que Naruto était plus troublé qu'autre chose, il arrêta le feu (l'omelette était de toute façon trop cuite), posa ce qu'il avait en main et s'approcha de son amant. Celui-ci refusa l'étreinte que lui offrait l'autre et baissa la tête.

"Ça ne va pas ? demanda Neji.  
- Je peux pas, répéta Naruto.  
- De quoi ?  
- Je peux pas faire ça, Neji …"

S'il n'avait pas été shinobi, Naruto aurait laissé ses larmes couler. Il inspira un grand coup et reflua ses satanées preuves d'humanité. Neji avait abandonné l'idée de le prendre dans ses bras, se contentant de le regarder d'un air parfaitement neutre. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas montrer ce qu'il éprouvait. Il avait le droit de prétendre pouvoir protéger Naruto. Pas de l'aimer.

"Je n'aime pas Sakura, je n'aime pas Sasuke et je ne t'aime pas non plus, murmura Naruto. Je … ça me rend malade quand je repense à … ce qu'on a fait … cette nuit …  
- Je vois."

Neji détourna le regard.

"C'est à moi de m'excuser alors."

Naruto fit faiblement non de la tête mais Neji ne le vit pas. Ses poings recommencèrent à trembler, de rage contre lui-même cette fois. Il le savait pourtant. Il s'était engagé sur cette Voie, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Naruto se détourna pour prendre ses affaires mais avant qu'il n'aie pu faire un pas, Neji le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce serait la seule fois où il l'embrasserait de cette manière, même si c'était interdit. Naruto n'osa pas bouger, ne voulant pas briser ce que Neji lui offrait.

Une (autre) promesse.

_Fin_

**Note de l'auteur**  
Et cette fois c'est vraiment la fin.  
Voilà, c'était bien dégoulinant de beaux sentiments (attention à la flaque) et d'autres choses (attention aussi à la flaque).


End file.
